<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Makna Forest, Stays in Makna Forest by Scribblee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212030">What Happens in Makna Forest, Stays in Makna Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblee/pseuds/Scribblee'>Scribblee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ah yes the ol' get bitten on penis must suck venom out trope, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dunban is uh...experienced in his craft, First Time Blow Jobs, I just wanted to see Reyn hold a squirming Shulk back while he gets the SUCC, Injury, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblee/pseuds/Scribblee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the women of the party decide to forage for edible food in the sweltering heat of Makna forest with Riki, Shulk decides to take a moment to cool off in a nearby spring. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Shulk, small spikey and very venomous critters lurk in that water. And with both the medics gone? It's up to Dunban and Reyn to come up with a treatment plan and fast. Their treatment plan isn't meant to be pleasurable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dunban/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens in Makna Forest, Stays in Makna Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat was so unbearable that the party had to stop for shade and rest. It was only morning but the sun was scalding their skin as if it were the middle of the day. Shulk could never imagine his travels on Bionis would lead him to an area so unbearably sticky and humid. He didn't understand how Melia and Sharla could insist on searching for fruits and vegetables in this climate. Despite being covered in soft fur, Riki was quite eager to help the women on their search for the price of a head pat from the bird lady of course. Only his expertise would be able to guide them on what was safe to eat in Makna Forest. </p>
<p>Dunban, Reyn and Shulk volunteered to set up camp near a spring bank. There weren't as many creatures that could disturb the peace and access to fresh drinking water was always appreciated. While Reyn and Dunban kept watch on the party's weapons and supplies, Shulk decided to take the opportunity to bathe in the water. </p>
<p>His clothes folded neatly by the water's edge, Shulk stepped into the pleasantly cool water with a soft sigh of relief. Homs were not built to tolerate these sorts of temperatures like the Nopon were. It felt like every inch of his skin was being cooked under the heat of that sun! The sweat that clunk to his pale skin was coming off his skin and dissolving in the water. Feeling a little bolder, Shulk waded deeper into the water until it reached just under his nipples, right underneath a perfectly shady spot under an overgrown tree. Something prickly brushed past his leg, but he thought nothing of it as he closed his eyes and began to wash under his arms. </p>
<p>Shulk began to feel...more of that prickly sensation coming past his thighs and buttocks. They were fast and momentary. Looking down curiously, he could see dark shapes dashing past him in the water. Some marine life then. He would have to ask Riki about them later. Suddenly, a shape closer to his foot seemed to swim closer and closer to his pelvis. Shulk didn't like the aggression of this one. He began to wade back towards the shore, it's clear he overstayed his welcome with the fish. But before he could, the fish latched onto Shulk's penis and the prickliness from the scales not only intensified on the outside of the fish....but inside too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reyn and Dunban were not prepared for Shulk's bloodcurdling scream of agony that came from nearby. Dunban was quick to his feet and armed, sprinting towards the lake. Reyn needed a little more time hauling his massive weapon before following suit, to find Shulk staggering out of the water and towards the two. His complexion had gone white as a sheet and the pair couldn't understand why until they saw the aggressive creature dangling from Shulk's genitals, wiggling with a vengeance. Dunban's eyes widened in realization; he knew what this creature was and a grimace crossed his features. Oh Shulk...</p>
<p>"REYN!" Shulk screamed in agony and fell onto his knees in tears. It felt like his penis had been cut by hundreds of shards of glass. Glass that was still embedded deep into his skin and wiggled with every movement the foul creature made. Shulk's first instinct was to try to pry the creature off. </p>
<p>"Shulk!" Reyn caught Shulk as he tried desperately to rip off the fish from his pelvis, "Stop it! Let Dunban sort it out, he's got a knife!" </p>
<p>"Reyn! You need to hold him steady, now!" Dunban commanded, drawing his sword and pointing it directly between Shulk's legs. He may be an excellent sword master but using his blade as a mere cutting knife? That was going to be difficult. Especially on such an intimate area. "Shulk, you have to trust me. I will get it off you in a moment"</p>
<p>Reyn's face became pale as he looked to Shulk's panicked face. But knowing it was for the greater good, he forced Shulk's legs open in a bear hug and held on tightly despite the boy's shouts and screams of pain. Dunban's strategy was to use only the tip of his blade to slice the fish in half. It was an inhumane way to kill it, but it was the only way to safely remove it from Shulk's body without causing further damage. Very carefully, Dunban gripped the tail of the fish which caused Shulk to give out a shout of pain. Using a cloth wrapped around his head, he instead wrapped it around his hand so he could maneuver the tip of the blade more efficiently without slicing his hands. He started from the jaw of the creature and carefully sliced down his belly. </p>
<p>All the while Shulk panted and clutched onto the dirt behind him. Reyn couldn't keep his eyes away from the scene, feeling an uncomfortable twinge in his boxers as Dunban peeled the two halves of the fish apart and revealed...hundreds of tiny barbs stuck on Shulk's skin. Each one leaving a purple trail under the skin where venom was beginning it's slow travel towards the heart. Shulk was in hysterics. "W-what the fuck is that?!"</p>
<p>"A Brog-Barnacle" Dunban replied with a slight cringe, "I would never have expected to find such a nasty thing in Makna Forest. They look like unassuming fish until it's either consumed or latches onto it's prey. It's called the Brog Barnacle because it's commonly found latched to the toes of a Brog. It's venomous barbs stay in the Brog for weeks, slowly poisoning it until it inevitably dies and is consumed by it" </p>
<p>"Oh god...is Shulk gonna die? He can't, Dunban! He's...He's Shulk! I can't lose my best mate!" Reyn protested, gripping him tighter. Dunban was hurriedly plucking the tiny barbs from the flesh and tossing them on the ground nearby. Shulk had gone oddly silent, his face was as white as a sheet and dripping with sweat already. Dunban was running out of time. </p>
<p>"There is only one way to remove the venom. It must be forced out by suction. Shulk, Reyn. You must promise me that word never gets out of this. This is the only way. Reyn, hold him steady" </p>
<p>Shulk's eyes widened in shock and his legs tried to snap close if it weren't for Reyn's strong hold. "N-No...! G-Get...S...Sharla....!" He tried to protest out of politeness, but it fell on deaf ears, "I-it's my first time! P-Please....!". Dunban carefully raised Shulk's limp cock and placed it between his lips. </p>
<p>"O-OH!" Reyn wasn't prepared for Shulk's back to arch up like a cat and his head to fall back on his shoulder, he only tightened his hold as the boy began to kick and squirm. "D-Dunban! O-Oh~!" </p>
<p>The experienced swordsman wasn't doing this for pleasure, but he had heard a byproduct of the venom was extreme sensitivity to the affected areas. He closed his eyes and continued to suck until a somewhat spicy liquid seemed to gush onto his tongue from one of the many little holes on Shulk's penis. He pulled off momentarily to spit on the ground and engulfed Shulk's cock once more. </p>
<p>"Ah~! A-ah~!" Shulk kept squirming and panting pathetically, his whole body shook as Dunban worked on him, making Reyn the hardest he's ever been in his entire life. Reyn grit his teeth and breathed out heavily through his nostrils, trying so hard not to be affected by Shulk's noises of pleasure. "C'mon Shulk, just a little longer. Just close your eyes and think of Fiora" </p>
<p>But rather than be a reassuring and relaxing message for Shulk, it only caused him to moan louder and twist his body shamefully. "Oh god oh god oh god...! A-Ah I-I'm so s-sorry you have to see me like this...! A-ah...! F-Fiora I'm so close, please!" </p>
<p>Dunban paused to spit again, but also felt a little unwell at hearing Shulk's delirious ramblings about his sister. He shot an annoyed look at Reyn, who only gave an embarrassed smirk back. The venom was finally out of Shulk's penis, but it bobbed helplessly without Dunban's lips on it. The poor boy opened his eyes and panted, looking down at it pitifully as it twitched with need. He was so CLOSE! </p>
<p>Reyn was staring at it like a piece of meat he just wanted to eat. Like two cats watching a fish flop around, just waiting to be devoured. Dunban only just noticed that sometime while he was sucking, one of Reyn's hands removed themselves from Shulk and went straight into his boxers. Dunban wasn't going to lie to himself and say he wasn't grinding the floor as he sucked Shulk dry. Suddenly the trio felt parched for each other's bodies. In a moment of silence, Reyn was the one to finally speak up. </p>
<p>"I say whatever happens here, stays here. I'm not gonna leave a man hanging" Reyn moved between Shulk's legs and began to kiss and lick at his balls. </p>
<p>"Who said I was going to leave anybody hanging?" Dunban replied with an embarrassed smirk, tugging his own cock from his pants and stroking to the sight of the two, even if it was with his bad hand and the jerking looked a little uncomfortable, "Open your legs, Reyn" </p>
<p>Shulk watched as Dunban took Reyn into his mouth and bit his lip. "B-Both of you...let's come together. Dunban...ah...I-I don't know how to help you..." </p>
<p>Dunban's eyes softened and a smile curled on his lips as he swallowed around Reyn, as if to say "You don't need to". </p>
<p>But Shulk knew that wasn't a fair answer, not after everything he had done. </p>
<p>Reyn groaned heavily around Shulk and began to rock into Dunban's mouth, the motion causing Reyn's mouth to bob up and down Shulk's shaft. The blonde wasn't going to last like this. His breathing quickened and his hands gripped on tightly to Reyn's shoulders. "A-ah...! R-R-Reyn! Ngh~! C-Careful...! I-I'm so...so close...! A-Ah...!" </p>
<p>Dunban took a deep breath through his nose and bobbed a little more aggressively in time to Reyn's movements. Just what techniques had Dunban learned in the barracks at Sword Valley?! Reyn was moaning heavily into Shulk's cock, the vibrations pushing him over the edge at last. "NGH!" </p>
<p>Reyn popped off right as he felt the first splatter of Shulk's cum hit his face and tried to move away from the spray as it assaulted his face. Shulk used the moment to shift from under Reyn and toward's Dunban, whose bad arm was being used as leverage while his good arm stroked himself at a brisk pace. Shulk removed the hand and replaced it with his own, causing Dunban to give a pleasured groan at the soft texture of Shulk's palms against his sensitive flesh. </p>
<p>"Ah..ah...D-Dunban...shit...fuck you're so good....I'm gonna cum..." Reyn moaned breathily, his fingers were practically digging into Dunban's scalp to hold him in place. Dunban was beginning to buck his hips faster and faster into Shulk's palms, the both of them speeding up as they chased their pleasure. Both came with a long, low groan. Shulk couldn't help but be entranced by the way both their cocks twitched and bobbed with each rope of cum that released.</p>
<p>Dunban pulled off Reyn and swallowed the mouthful given. Shulk brushed the mess on the ground. Reyn readjusted his hair and tried to wipe off Shulk's drying cum on his cheek. All three looked at each other, gave an embarrassed laugh and looked away again sheepishly. </p>
<p>"We must never speak of this incident. Understood?" </p>
<p>"Whatever happens in Makna Forest, stays in Makna Forest" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>